Danielle's new life in the Elemental Nations
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Danielle's has lost her family by Vlad and she wants revenge. What will happened?
1. Prolong

**I don't own Nauto or Danny Phantom at all!**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'TLIKE THIS STORY GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN: THIS STORY MEANT BE SLOW OR WON'T BE WORKED ON A WHOLE LATE!**

 **AN: THIS TAKE PLACE DURING EPISODE OF 172 OF NARUT0 the Anime show!**

 **Prolong:**

Right as a fire ball is about to hit the ship a green shield appears out of nowhere. "What the hell is going on here?" asked Danielle as she appears above the ship.

That is when Naruto, Anko, Ino and Shino appears, by the time they appeared Danielle already has taken down the bad guys. " Whoa, who did this? asked Ino, "that would be me." said Danielle.

" Who are you?" asked Naruto as he gets ready to fight Danielle. " My name is Danielle but don't miss with me, weakling." said Danielle with a smirk.

" Why you." said Naruto angrily," relax; I'm only kidding but have you seen this person" asked Danielle as she pulls out a photo graph of Vlad Masters in human and ghost form.

" That guy was there when Sasuke left." said Naruto, " can you tell me where he is?" asked Danielle.

" He's with Orochimaru, why do you care?" asked Naruto, " I'm looking for him so I can killed him for what he did." said Danielle in a cold tone.

" What did he do?" asked Ino, " he killed my family and I want revenge." said Danielle.

" Your like Sasuke." said Naruto, " nope; I just want to make sure he doesn't do anymore harm to others'." said Danielle

Like he did to me thinks Danielle, " thanks for telling me where he is." said Danielle as she is about to fly away to find a cave to crush for the night.

" Wait, what do you know about him?" asked Naruto, " he's my concern, not yours." said Danielle. "Please tell me." said Naruto, " alright." said Danielle.

" He's my father." said Danielle." WHAT!" yelled Naruto," but your nothing like him, he's evil and your not." said Ino.

" He maybe my father but he always wanted a boy not a girl; I'm a disgrace to him." said Danielle as tears appears in her eyes. " Your not a disgrace but a human being with feelings." said Naruto.

" Thanks for saying that and I will tell you more about him but if you let me join your village because I want to become a ninja to." said Danielle.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or Danny Phantom**

 **Go and watch the shows then you know what they look like for those who haven't go watch them**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN: Sakura's dragon form is where she's all pink and her eyes are green and is a mountain dragon**

 **AN: thanks for reading**

 **Chapter one**

* * *

"Naruto, who is this?"asked Tsunade, "My name is Danielle and I'm looking or this guy." said Danielle as she pulls out a photo of Vlad again.

"You know him?"asked Tsunade, "but of course; he's my responsible." said Danielle.

"What do you mean?"asked Sakura, "I mean that he's my father and I want revenge." said Danielle.

"Why do you want revenge against your father?" asked Ino, "I want revenge because he never wanted me since I'm a girl but he killed my adopted family right in front of my eyes, this makes me so mad." said Danielle that she makes two icicles and throws them against a wall.

"Opps, Sorry that happens sometimes when I let my emotions get in control." said Danielle.

"What do you mean?"asked Tsunade, "I mean that my bloodline gives me the ability to turn invisible to control ice and turning into another form." said Danielle.

"Your bloodline, but why haven't we heard of you?"asked Tsunade, "I went into hiding since I'm scared of my father and he could kill me since I'm weaker then him." said Danielle.

"What do you mean by being weaker?"asked Naruto, "I used to be able to go into my other form but I lost purposed and now I'm a disgrace to my family." said Danielle as she looks out of the window.

"Danielle, are you telling me that you can no longer be phantom the super hero?"asked Naruto.

"Yes, how did you know that I was Phantom?"asked Danielle, "I known who you are because your my role model ; you never give up at all." said Naruto.

"Naruto, who is phantom?"asked Tsunade, "Phantom was a super hero in America but she disappeared." said Naruto.

"That was me but I retired from the hero business." said Danielle coldly.

"Why did you retire from the hero business?"asked Tsunade, "I lost purposed when my family was killed off by Vlad." said Danielle sadly.

"Danielle, is there away for you to be a hero again?"asked Naruto, "I'm sorry but without purpose I can only make icicles and turn invisible that is all." said Danielle.

"So there is nothing you can do to become phantom again."said Naruto, "I wish there was a way but the only way is if I can access my ultimate form."said Danielle.

"Your ultimate form is what?"asked Sakura, "My ultimate form is where I can control all of the elements and shape-shift into any animal I want but the only way to get that form is if my life in danger." said Danielle.

"Then all we have to do is try to kill you." said Naruto with happiness.

"It doesn't work like that, if I did get my ultimate form, I would have zero control over it but there is another way where I can get my ghost powers back which is where I find purpose again." said Danielle.

"Danielle, why do you need to find purpose?"asked Sakura, "you see; my purpose in life was to protect my adopted family and with that gone now."said Danielle.

"You don't have purposed anymore."said Ino, "Gee; was that supposed to make me feel better?" asked Danielle coldly.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what Tsunade and the others' say.**


End file.
